inspectorrexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Murder
The Perfect Murder is the second episode of season 1. Plot Rex started his day very well. He brought the whole packet of biscuits with sausage, Richard pulled the pet shop, where a considerable number chose a beautiful and useful things - toys, food, a bowl of new... Can not be said of Moser - I do not think it's important for the doctor did not hit, after visiting a pet store a purse much thinner, and now called to work out actions. In one of the cafes of Vienna is the case, which oddly enough does not seem to be - his owner, who suffers from heart disease, suddenly you feel bad. At the hospital, no one dies and leads to the suspicion - Aesculapius reduced according to the opinion that this is an attack in the opening cuore.Ma care of a physician noted that the necrotic tissue around the pacemaker. Dr. Graf is convinced that the reason for the failure of the pacemaker, can be a faulty microwave oven. Richard confiscate this indispensable kitchen appliance. Experts to find someone who has been working over the stove to the bottom, so was not to lose their chickens and sausages in the microwave, and the environment in which the owner of the bar and was Hans Felzner. Under Suspicion get Hubert Felzner brother Hans, Hans Felzner wife Helga, his mistress, his wife and part-Hubert and Gerd Felzner worker in the kitchen, which was once a crime condannato. He could commit any of them. With Gerda was soon let out because he was found dead in his car. At first glance it seems that Gerda was poisoned by exhaust fumes, but Dr. Earl discovers traces of blood in his alcohol and sleeping pills. Now we have to find out who slipped sleeping pills into his drink. Richard coach Rex to the smell of drugs and a coffee an intelligent dog easily finds the top companies in the pocket of which are pills. This outfit Hubert. A neighbor told police that strange Mrs. Felzner went to market, and Mr. Felzner - after her. Moser, Stockinger and Rex are accompanied by a faithful rushed after them, and, leaving the car on the bridge on the way to the market, Hubert saw Helga tries to push the river. It was the man who killed his brother and his wife - were lovers for some time, even Gerda married Hubert continued to be closer to his brother. Helge offers to live with him and have inherited a coffee, but she heard and did not want. Hubert was able to throw a woman off a bridge in front of the police, but the whole thing is that Moser and actions on a bridge, and a struggle between Hubert and Helga in the opposite direction. Richard jumped into the river, but could not reach the woman as a strong current carries them farther and farther. Rex did not jump off the bridge and ran along the bank of the river and drowns Helga passed, rushed into the water and was able to hold onto the dog until it swam Moser and pulled her to shore. At the end, Hubert was arrested. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes